1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having loaded thereon a piezoelectric element.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electronic apparatus having a piezoelectric element loaded thereon is illustrated in FIG. 8. As illustrated in FIG. 8, a piezoelectric element output signal 812 that is outputed from a loaded function piezoelectric element 804 and an electric control signal 212 that is generated from switching means 802 are inputed to a control IC 801, whereby the drive of the loaded functions 803 has been controlled using function control signals 811 that are output from the control IC 801 in correspondence with the respective input signals.
In the above-mentioned electronic apparatus having a piezoelectric element loaded thereon, there is provided the switching means, whereby the drive of each function of the electronic apparatus is controlled by an electric control signal that has been generated from this switching means. As a result, a number of switches are needed to be provided and it is impossible to miniaturize the apparatus by the extent that corresponds to the space that is occupied by them. In addition, since the switching means must be manually operated, the amount of time and labour therefor is large.